skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders Couy Club 3: Charged Up!
'Skylanders Couy Club 3: Charged Up! '''is the third installment of the Couy Club Saga. This time, it features the SuperChargers gimmick. Characters We have, for original elements, 10 SuperCharged Guest Stars, 20 regular reposed Guest Stars, 10 new Guest Stars, 18 Ultra Heroes, 12 core Skylanders and 10 new Minis and for the Chaos and Couy elements, 2 SuperChargers (1 being from Skylanders and 1 reposed from the 2nd game), 6 new Guest Stars, 2 Ultra Heroes, 6 core Skylanders and 2 new Minis. As for vehicles, we have 12 vehicles but a 4th type of vehicle, Gravity. The other three types return from Superchargers under the names of Land, Sky and Sea. Skylanders Magic *SuperCharged Star Butterfly *Steven Universe (Series 3) *Mickey Mouse (Series 2) *Black Mage (New Guest Star/''Final Fantasy) *Time Watch Deja Vu (Ultra Hero) *Battle Trade Card Disc (Ultra Hero) *Bright Black - "Yin or Yang?" *WizBit (mini version of WizBlast) Earth *SuperCharged Tad Stones *Hulk (Series 2) *Wreck-It Ralph (Series 2) *Shovel Knight (New Guest Star/''Shovel Knight'') *Stone-Breaking Mold Digger (Ultra Hero) *Stylish Flashwing (Ultra Hero) *Iron Core - "Center of the Earth!" *Brickwee (mini version of Breakfree) Water *SuperCharged Spongebob Squarepants *Greninja (Series 2) *Dewott (Series 2) *Bubble (New Guest Star/''Battle for Dream Island'') *Aurora Beam Freezevolt (Ultra Hero) *Tidal Bolt Punk Shock (Ultra Hero) *Crash Wave - "Splash to Crash!" *Fart Freeze (mini version of Blizz-Turd) Fire *SuperCharged Blaziken *Jinn (Series 2) *Heatblast (Series 2) *Fiery (New Guest Star/''Battle for Dream Island'') *Fireball Torch (Ultra Hero) *Griller Oil Boil (Ultra Hero) *Wignite - "Hot or Not?" *Tweeter Tot (mini version of Hot Chick) Tech *SuperCharged Mega Man *Optimus Prime (Series 2) *Di-Rambo (Series 2) *Emmet (New Guest Star/''The LEGO Movie'') *Explosive Countdown (Ultra Hero) *Turbine Jet Chopper (Ultra Hero) *Wrecking Brawl - "Swipe Destruct!" *SmallBit (mini version of Drillbit) Life *SuperCharged Surly *Snivy (Series 2) *Shrek (Series 2) *Tarzan (New Guest Star/''Tarzan'') *Hammer-Rang Stump Smash (Ultra Hero) *Sunflower Spring Ivy Bloom (Ultra Hero) *Aloephant - "Spike It Up!" *Shooty Kick (mini version of Booty Kick) Undead *SuperCharged Shadow the Hedgehog *Ghostfreak (Series 2) *Grim Reaper (Series 2) *Knife (New Guest Star/''Inanimate Insanity'') *Rolling Boost Roller Brawl (Ultra Hero) *Bone Frisbee Funny Bone (Ultra Hero) Air *SuperCharged Kirby *Reggie (Series 3) *Rainbow Dash (Series 2) Light *SuperCharged Stitch *Flint Lockwood (Series 3) *Baymax (Series 2) *Lightbulb (New Guest Star/''Inanimate Insanity'') Dark *SuperCharged Catastrophe *Chuck E Cheese (Series 3) *Marco Diaz (Series 2) *Batman (New Guest Star/''DC Comics'') Chaos *SuperCharged Kaos *Black Tear (Blank Space) *Mewtwo (Pokémon) *Dio (Grand Chase) Couy *SuperCharged Josh McCoy *Pac-Man (series of the same name) *Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Zoey Stevens (Zapped) *Rubber - "Gotta Stretch Things Out!" Vehicles *Sapphire Dragon (Magic/Gravity) - Signature Driver: Star Butterfly *Explorer Jet (Earth/Sky) - Signature Driver: Tad Stones *Patty Mobile (Water/Land) - Signature Driver: Spongebob Squarepants *Fire Starter (Fire/Gravity) - Signature Driver: Blaziken *Mega Booster (Tech/Sea) - Signature Driver: Mega Man *Nut Glider (Life/Sky) - Signature Driver: Surly *Dark Rider (Undead/Land) - Signature Driver: Shadow the Hedgehog *Warp Star (Air/Sky) - Signature Driver: Kirby *Galactic Ship (Light/Sky) - Signature Driver: Stitch *Blood Bath (Dark/Sea) - Signature Driver: Catastrophe *Kaos Kart (Chaos/Land) - Signature Driver: Kaos *Epic Turbine (Couy/Gravity) - Signature Driver: Josh McCoy More information coming soon.. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Couy Club Saga Category:Crossovers Category:Guest Characters